


The Wedding Day

by mylittlebigbluebox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebigbluebox/pseuds/mylittlebigbluebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A treacherous time of war is upon the Marauders but for just one moment there is a girl taking a trip down the aisle to marry the boy she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Day

The church was small and insignificant.

Amongst the abundance of housing and businesses that surrounded it, it could easily be missed but once you saw it you could never forget any of its unique beauty, held in its own little corner behind the trees bursting with blossom, the shrubbery and daffodils scattered almost haphazardly around it.

Lily grasped tightly onto Marlene's arm as they appeared in front of the little dirty-white building and began to approach its little brown doors outside of which Remus stood, beaming at them both and looking extremely formal but handsome in his crisp shirt and tie and robe.

"Lily, you look lovely. I'll let them know that you're here."

Lily blushed violently, something she feared she would be doing for most of the day and with her hair, wasn't exactly welcomed.

"Thank you, Remus."

The sandy hair disappeared inside and Lily barrelled around in panic to Marlene, "Do I really look okay? Nothing out of place?"

Marlene laughed, running her hands lightly over the skirt of Lily's dress and flattening out a non-existent crease, "You look stunning."

Breathing in and out, Lily nodded, looking back to the church when the soft sound of music floated out to them.

Following Remus' previous steps, Lily and Marlene made their way inside and the atmosphere hit them immediately – excitement and anticipation and happiness and expectation all rolled into one.

The room was small and dark, save for the one long stream of light coming in from up high.

Rows and rows of seats were left empty with only a few close friends and Order members gathered for the short moment of rest bite and unique joy.

Sirius turned, winking at Lily and nudging James in the side, urging him to look at his bride. He did and his boyish grin bounced of the walls, pulling away any anxieties Lily had held and turning them into a soothing calm.

The end of the aisle approached and Marlene's grasp fell loose, the girl pulling and leaving to stand by Hestia and Alice.

Lily stopped in her steps, her sight now firmly on the altar ahead.

"Alright, Evans?" His voice was amplified in the small venue.

"Surprised to see you here, Potter," She joked, lamely.

He chuckled, nonetheless, "Where else would I be, beautiful?"

Their eyes flickered towards one another for just one second, mirthful and mischievous and so totally in love, alike.

"Ready to be my wife?" No matter how jovial and light-hearted he seemed, she knew just how serious he was and she knew because she was just the same.

"Only if you are ready to be my husband?"

"Oh, I am more than ready," He sniggered in such a way that once upon a time she would've wanted to hit him, hard.

Now she wondered if it was frowned upon to pounce on and snog the lively daylights out of the groom before they said 'I do'. She settled on lacing her hand with his and holding it in a vice grip, never wanting nor intending to let go.

"Bring it on, _sweetheart_."

**Author's Note:**

> There would be no Harry with James and Lily and they are one of my favourite aspects of the series, along with the Marauders. If the story was real life, I think I would like to have been around for their era.


End file.
